Magics Collide
by Takari Faithful 02
Summary: This is about Sakura and the Sailor Senshi.I think this is OK.You decide.S+S hints.Chapter 2 uploaded!!Ciao!!! ~T.F.02~
1. Default Chapter

Magics Collide   
  
Hey.This is T.F.02.This is a CCS/SM fic.There is no category for this so I will put it in Sailor Moon crossovers.I couldn't find any CCS/SM crossovers there.Does anyone know any good one?If so tell me.I am starting to fall for Sailor Moon all over again.I will try to use Japanese since I can't remember all the Dubbed names.Oh well.You know the drill.R/R my friends and loyal fans.(Not that I have any. ;)   
Ages.  
  
Sakura:20  
Li/Syaoran:20  
Tomoyo:20  
Meiling:20  
Chibi-Usa:20  
You can base all your ages around that cuz I'm not sure.Well NOW on with the show.  
  
*Magics Collide*  
~*~  
  
"Chibi-usa!"Chibi-usa turned around.   
"What Usagi! Me,Sakura,Meiling and Tomoyo are going to the mall.We just had an exam.What; has Mamoru come back from Europe yet?"  
"No Chibi-Usa.But we have a very wierd,very bad Scout emergency."  
"Now!??!But I thought we were done with that stuff."  
"What's she talking about Chibi-Usa." said Tomoyo with a confused look.She looked at Sakura who looked in her bag at all her cards.She quickly counted the cards.Her face became drawn as she counted again.She grabbed her celephone and dialed a familar number.   
"Hi Li it's Sakura."  
"Yeah Li there is a problem.The Sword card and the Watery card got free."  
"We are at the corner of Main and Teona in front of the Mall.But we have a slight problem.My friend Chibi-usa and Usagi are here...Okay meet me in front of the Big pond in the middle of the park.Yeah bye.Ashiteru."  
"So Tomoyo I thought I would never ask this but do you have a costume?"  
"Of course.What would I be without one." She giggled and reached into her bag and pulled out a pink,white and green outfit in a clear plastic bag.  
"Here go change," Tomoyo turned to Usagi and Chibi-usa."Can you excuse us?" She grabbed Meiling's hand and walked after Sakura.About 3 minutes later Sakura came out.   
"You dressed her like a Sailor Scout." laughed Meiling. "Oh that is rich."  
"Hey look guys," yelled Sakura. "I'm Sailor Moon.Champion of Justice." She laughed and struck a Sailor Moon pose. Her outfit was sort of like Jupiter's only the colors pink and green were switched.She didn't have a tiara or odango pins on her heart odangos that Tomoyo had put in her hair insisting that they were 'totally Kawaii.' But Tomoyo ran home to get her tiara and the odango pins.  
"Hey Sakura.It goes like this.I am Sailor Moon,champion of justice.In the name of the Moon I shall punish you." Sakura gaped as hse turned around to find the entire Sailor Senshi looking at her.  
"Oh my..."  
"I take it you heard of us." said the smallest senshi, Sailor Chibi-Moon.That voice sounded so familar.Like...Chibi-Usa.  
"You," she said pointing toward Chibi-Moon. "You are Chibi-Usa.As she recongnized Chibi Usa she started to recongnize more and more people until she had told them the names of every one.They were looking at her blankly when Li ran up Tomoyo close behind him. There had never been recognized even by their closest friends.This girl had recognized them in 2 minutes.  
"Sakura nice outfit." said an awestruck Syaoran.Sakura blushed but gave him a hug.Then she pointed toward the park pond where a fountain of water was shot into the air.  
"But where is the sword card Sakura?" She shrugged.  
"What are you talking about?" said a recovered but still confused Haruka.  
"Uh...I guess since we all know your secret we can tell you ours."  
"Wait Sakura.Put on the rest of your outfit." Tomoyo handed her the odango pins and a tiara.Sakura pinned on the pins on her hair Then she put on the tiara and started the key.  
"Oh Key o-"  
Suddenly a bright pink and green light engulfed Sakura and when the light subsided she was levitating a few inches off the ground. Lightning was surrounding her.Her outfit had changed.What was white before was now silver.The edge of her pink odango pins was green not gold.Her tiara looked a bit like Sailor moons.The moon part was pink and the center part in the moon was green.The tiara itself was silver.The rest of her outfit was the same.  
She opened her eyes.They were green orbs of fire.She set herself on the ground.Then she smiled and turned toward the senshi.She uttered only a sentence but that sentence was all that was needed.  
  
"My name is Sailor Chibi-Jupiter, the hier to the throne of Jupiter and daughter to Sailor Jupiter."   
~*~  
  
I had the incentive to write this form a story called Shin no Chikara.It is sort of different from this in alot of ways.But this is someting I have been making up in my mind for a while.Please R/R.I decided that I will put this Card Captor Sakura. 'kay.Ciao!!!!!  
~T.F.02~  



	2. Revealing Destinies

Yo!This is the non-famous T.F.02.That is how I sign my reviews and fics.Well this is the continuation of the twice sought after next chapter.What i mean by twice is that only two people reviewed and both wanted it.So majority rules! ;) I wrote this before but I hit no accidently when it said save changes.But that is okay.I have it in my mind and now I can just write more to make it better. I write things out of my head and go back to perfect it later.I mean to my personal standard of okayness.which is probally much lower that yours.Oh yeah.I forgot this last time.  
Insert standard disclaimer 'here'.  
  
Magics Collide  
Chapter 2: Revealing Destinies  
  
~*~  
  
"My name is Sailor Chibi-Jupiter, hier to the throne of Jupiter and daughter to Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter stunned looked at this pretty little senshi who she had to admit now *was* alot like her.Sakura smiled and said,"I have a surprise for all of you.You each have a child.They are all here in Japan.They are wating to be found.If you come here I can show who your child is.The girls will be Sailor Senshi and the boys will be...sort of like protecters like Tuxedo Mask."  
"Wow..." breathed Michuri.  
"Uranus.Will you come here?" When Uranus came Sakura told her to kneel down a bit.Uranus obeyed not really sure why.Chibi-Jupiter put her index finger on the colored part of the tiara.Then a bright glow came out of it.the glow became a golden brown beam that headed straight for Syaoran's heart.  
"And Li is your son."said Chibi-jupiter who was finding this a little hard to believe herself.She turned and walked toward Mars who kneeled a little too, knowing what she would do.A bright red beam came out and toward Meiling's forehead.A bright red light surrounded her and she was in an Senshi outfit similar to Sakura's only her odango pins were round.Her colors were that of Mars' colors.She smiled and stood next to Mars who gave a hug.Then Sakura put her finger on Saturn's tiara and a purple light headed for Tomoyo.The same thing happened only she didn't have any odangos but she had waist length hair in a long braid.She looked at her outfit and squealed."Kawaii!!"Saturn giggled at her excited daughter.  
Suddenly before she could reveal anymore more children a blast of water shot at Sakura.She moved to the left, barely dodging it.  
"I forgot about the cards." she said wryly.She pulled out the key and a card.  
"Oh key of Clow,  
Power of magic,   
Power of light,  
Release the wand,  
The force ignite.  
RELEASE!"  
Chibi-usa stared in awe as did all the rest of the Sailor scouts.Haruka watched as her son helped the chibi senshi fight the evil being that seemed to always want to attack Sakura.Haruka watched feeling helpless as the two dogded and jumped.Makoto too felt helpless.The thing moved too fast for her to get a straight shot at it.She would risk hitting Li or Sakura.  
"Freeze card,Freeze the watery card.Release and dispel!"  
The card froze and Sakura walked up to it with a look of triumph on her face.  
"Return to your power confined.Watery card!Freeze card!"  
She walked back to the senshi and attempted to start another finding.But suddenly Chibi-usa's eyes became black and blank.A sword appeared in her hand.She ran for Sakura the sword missing her head by a quarter inch.The card that had taken over her body wasn't discouraged.It tried again and again missing sometimes by only a few millimeters.Sakura used the Illusion card to create the thing Chibi-Usa fears most.(Hey if a good thing works stick with it.)She dropped the sword in fright and began to run.'Mission accomplished.' though the pink and green girl.She walked over to the sword.  
"Return to your power confined,Sword card! Illusion card!"  
She moved to walk back to the senshi but fell to the ground weak.She saw Mako out of the corner of her eye.She was running toward her followed by all the other senshi.She gave a weak smile.'Now I know you mother.Finally.'  
Then she blacked out.  
~*~  
Sakura woke up feeling groggy.At first she thought she was late for her class when she looked at the clock.Then she realized that is was Saturday.She went to take a shower but realized what she was wearing.Last night came back to her and she smiled to no one in praticular.She took off the tiara and it changed into a pink staff with green dragons on it.She looked at the gorgeous staff and put it down.She took a nice long shower and went into her room to get dressed.As she put on a white shirt with midlength sleeve and a black pair of capri jeans she heard faint murmurs from downstairs.She brushed her hair and put it up in perfect heart odangos.She went downstairs following the talk that persisted.She came to the living room.She poked her head inside to find all the senshi and chibi senshi talked with her father and brother.Li sensed her aura and looked up.  
"Hi Sakura.So you are awake."  
"We were just talking about your interesting origins" said her father gesturing to the Sailor senshi. She blushed.  
"Yeah...well...wait I need to finish the 'findings'."said Sakura..The rest of the senshi were still in thier senshi outfits.She held up her pretty staff and said,"Chibi-Jupiter celestial power, make-up."  
She was in her senshi outfit again.She walked up to pluto and put her finger on her tiara.A green and red light shot out and hit Touya.  
"Touya!" Sakura burst out laughing.Then she composed herself but still giggling she put her finger on Ami's tiara.It pointed toward the door where a knock was heard.Sakura walked to the door to find Eriol with a blonde girl and a sea-green haired girl.The light was pointing straight toward Eriol.Sakura brought him to Ami.   
"Your son." "What in the world are you talking about?And why are you dressed like a senshi?"It took a while to explain since all of it was pretty new to him.When he finally understood he introduced his friends who had been lingering on her every word.  
"This is Xiefa ," he said pointing to the sea-green haired girl,"and this is Julia." He was pointing to the blonde girl. "They are my new adopted sisters.They came with me to Japan when I said I wanted to visit you."  
"Kawaii!"  
"Yeah!"  
Sakura just smiled.(Does anyone notice that she is doing a lot of that.)She went up to Neptune who was talking animatedly with Xiefa.Michuri turned and waited while Sakura raised her finger.The blue green light didn't travel far.It hit Xiefa who marveled at the gorgeous outfit she was in.Xiefa smiled and gave Neptune a hug.  
'Last one,'she thought,'and we will have all been found.'  
She walked quickly to Venus who was talking to Sailor Moon.She gestured and then began the last finding.The light headed toward the other side of the room and hit Julia.The yellow,orange and silver Senshi laughed and gave her mother a hug.Sakura laughed too out of sheer happeness.The next generation of scouts were united and to think it was all because of her.Then suddenlly she stopped.  
"There was a reason we were brought together and now I know what it is.A new evil has come and it has the power of all the past evils combined."  
Even Haruka shivered.All the past evils combined?  
~*~  
I know.Say all you want.I know I am evil to write a cliffhanger so dramatic.   
Sorry.But hey do you like it.I don't care if you flame me.I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
Sorry crazy evil side took over.AND YOU WILL PUT ME ON YOUR FAV LIST IGNORING THE CALM RATIONAL SIDE WHO WILL TELL YOU TO IGNORE THIS.Ignore that last comment.;)Ciao!!!!!!  
~T.F.02~ 


End file.
